DSR-1 Tactical
The '''AMP Technical Services DSR-1 Tactical '''is a sniper rifle added in the 07-01-10 Content Update. Currently, it can only be found in the Myst cases. Overview The DSR-1 Tactical is a bullpup sniper rifle that combines two of the most dangerous sniper properties in Combat Arms; the perfect accuracy of M24, and the one-hit kill power of the L96A1. It is arguably one of the most efficient sniper rifles in the game. However, the DSR-1 Tactical is also extremely difficult to get. To counter this, it is often extended using a Weapon Renewal Kit. The DSR-1 Tactical possesses a scope like the L96A1 and has an insanely loud firing noise, similar to the M-200's firing sound. It boasts a higher rate of fire and more portability than the L96A1. It is statistically superior to every other sniper rifle in the game. The weapon boasts low recoil and its sway is almost unnoticeable. It is also a bit lighter than the M24, one of the lightest snipers in the game. The bolt rechambering is slightly slower than that of the M24. Statistically, it is the most versatile sniper rifle in the game. It is most often compared to the TPG-1 Master. While some stats are slightly higher, the only drawback is the fire rate, being three points lower than the TPG-1 Master. The DSR-1 Tactical has a very distinct firing sound. It is amazingly loud and can easily give away your position. This loud firing sound may have been included due to the real life effect of having a howitzer style muzzle break mounted on your barrel. the muzzle break reduces muzzle climb by evenly dispersing the gas from the gunshot to the sides and slighlty back towards the shooter, instead of letting it simply explode out the muzzle. As a result the shooter hears a much louder gunshot since the blast exiting the barrel is partially directed back towards him. Trivia *The DSR-1 Tactical was released before its standard model, the DSR-1, was released. It shares this trait with the ACR Blacksnake. *In real life, this model is called the DSR-50, firing .50 caliber rounds. *The DSR-1 Tactical was the first (and currently the only) sniper rifle to have both 100 accuracy and power. *This sniper, like most of the high-powered snipers, has a large muzzle-brake, which suggests that it does far over 100 damage. *The bullpup design and power/accuracy of this sniper make it one of the most sought-after sniper rifles in the game. *It has 4 magazines in reserve, like the M107CQ SE. *This gun truly is unique. Not only was it the first sniper rifle in Combat Arms to have 100 accuracy and damage, but the magazine layout is different. Instead of having the extra magazine somewhere off to the side or on your vest, the extra magazine is in front of the trigger system and attached to the sniper. *This is part of one of the few sniper rifle series that have a bullpup design. *The DSR-1 Tactical has noticeable physical differences from its GP standard model, the DSR-1. Among other things, the cheek-rest and the barrel seem to be shorter. *When the Tactical first came out, it behaved like an M24, boasting extreme accuracy with little "settling time" and no-scopes that were deadly accurate. At an unknown date after its release, it was nerfed, and now behaves like an L96A1. This means that while no-scoping, even while standing still, the bullet can veer off to the side. *Raven is seen holding a DSR-1 Tactical in her official Bio page's portrait. *When firing continuously with the DSR-1 Tactical, the bullets will seem to stray off the middle of the reticle after 3-4 shots. This is due to the spread and not the gun's accuracy. This is why many people claim that it is not 100% accurate. Media Sniper Reticle I.png|DSR-1 Tactical's Scope Reticle Category:NX Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Rare Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Bolt Action Category:Supply Case Weapons Category:Supply Case-Only Category:NX Rare Sniper Rifles Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Items